Kismesisitude
by freezekitteh
Summary: A quick one-shot for a friend. Vantascest, Earthstuck. (Earthstuck is basically where trolls love on earth.) Includes bondage, and slight beating.


Kankri lightly circled around Karkat's nook "More?" He inquires, licking at his brother's ear. He nodded, unable to speak because of the gag in his mouth. He gently slipped a finger inside of the other, hearing him moan from behind the ball in his mouth. Kankri's bulge was begging for attention and his nook was dripping with fluid. That was alright, though. He wanted to tease and please his brother more. He kissed his cheek and added another finger, beginning to scissor and thrust them. His breath became shaky and his bulge tried to wrap itself around his hand.

"A little anxious this time, hm?" Karkat was suspended just a bit, hands behind his back, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold blocking his vision. Kankri ran the head of the riding crop along his chin "You've been a good, patient little boy, though. Should I remove the gag? Or are you just going to bad-mouth me again?" He stayed completely still, nodding his head after a bit. Kankri pulled his fingers out of the younger and reached up to undo the gag, licking his horn along the way. When it was untied, Kankri pulled it out of the other's mouth. Karkat lurched forward and bit down on Kankri's forearm briefly, to which he yelped. "Maybe I should gag you again and leave you here all night, how would you like that?"

"I wouldn't" Karkat spat, literally spitting out some blood he'd drawn.

"Then I would suggest you not do that again." He cracked the crop against Karkat's thigh and he moaned. "You're sick. You like being beaten, don't you? You get some sick and twisted pleasure out of being hurt." You drug it up his nook and over his bulge and he shivered.

"Just fuck me already." He said shakily.

"That was rude. And patience is a virtue, dear Karkat"

"Well, I'm not very fucking virtuous." You slapped his thigh again.

"What did I tell you about your language?" He stayed silent. You grabbed him by the hair and moved your face inched from his, looking into his eyes. He just scoffed, so you tightened your grip. "What. Did. I. Say? Answer me when I talk to you, Karkat."

"Fuck you."

To that, you moved closer, biting his lip. "That isn't going to get you anywhere, you little slut."

He moaned a little more. "Please touch me, Kankri." He replied. You smirked.

"Where? 'touch me' isn't very specific."

"My bulge," He whispered. You brought the crop under his chin.

"Speak up, boy. I can't hear you."

"Please touch my bulge," He said, a fair amount louder. You figured you might as well touch him, you didn't want to torture the boy. Even though it was really /really/ fun.

You ghosted his fingers against the skin of his bulge, the wetness making your fingers sticky. He gasped and let out a cute little whiny sound. You smiled to yourself. You tried to do it again, but he decided to try and wrap his bulge around your fingers, so you pulled away. "Do I need to get the bulge restraint?" He shook his head.

"Speak. I didn't take that gag out for you to be silent."

"No" he said in a monotone voice. You grabbed his bulge and began to stroke it. Your bulge was trying to get friction by rubbing up against your leg, now. You were almost as pathetic as him.

"Dirty talk to me. Please." He said after releasing a rather long moan.

"I'm going to fuck you like an animal, just you wait." He moaned. "Pull your hair, bite your neck, leave marks all over your body." He moaned again, louder. "Your boyfriend would be jealous of how hard I'll fuck you, and he has /two/ bulges" Louder. "I'll fuck you until you almost come, then I'll leave you, denying you of release. It'll be /wonderful/ and all you'll be able to do is moan about it" Louder. "If you backtalk me, even once, I'll shove that gag right back into your mouth." Louder. "I shouldn't even be doing this. You're not worth the effort, you worthless scum." He was getting louder and wetter with every word, and you could tell his nook was throbbing and needed attention.

Frankly, you didn't care.

You kissed him, hard, still stroking his length. Your tongue progressed into his mouth as soon as it re-opened to moan again, your tongue basically tangling with his. You pulled away, biting down his jaw and sucking his neck, leaving multiple bruises. You sucked at his collarbone, biting down and drawing blood. You moved so you were facing him rather than beside him, the tip of your bulge barely out of reach from his.

"C-close," he whispered, bucking his hips into your hand as best he could. You pulled away, biting his neck again. You got up without saying a word, then went to your kitchen to get a glass of water for yourself.

When you came back, he was in the position he was. Hoisted up by ropes and chains, a leather collar around his neck, binds tying his calves to his thighs with his hands behind his back, blindfolded. You waltzed over to him, picking your crop back up and encircling him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't see straight for a month," You growled, lust making your voice gravellier. Karkat's voice was deeper than you ever hoped for yours to be, but they sounded nearly alike when you were like this.

He nodded. "Please, Kankri, I want your bulge inside me." You smirked. You had this boy wrapped around your finger. You crawled over his legs.

"Beg me for it."

"Please, Kankri, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want, I just /need/ to be fucked. /Please/." You figured that was good enough. He was never that good at begging anyway. You brought your hips closer together, resisting the urge to thrust into him all at once, and brushed the tip of your bulge to his nook. He gasped, rolling his hips forward. You cracked the crop to his waist, and he stopped.

You pushed into him agonizingly slowly and began rolling your hips. You admit, it was harder in this position, but you weren't going to unhook the carabineers holding him up. That was way too hard and dangerous with a person in them. You rocked your hips slightly faster as time went on, but you could tell he wanted more.

"Faster, please" he moaned.

"N-not yet," You said between shaky moans. Were you moaning? huh. That's new.

"Please" He begged, trying to buck his hips into you. You went a bit faster, but he moaned considerably louder, and so did you. You bit his ear, causing him to moan louder. You hardly noticed when he breathily told you he was close to his climax, you yourself enjoying this all too much. Red genetic material spilled all over your chests and he screamed in release. but you kept going. You finally met your climax after his and about halfway to his second. You pulled out and looked down at the mess you made.

"You're cleaning this up," You stated, standing up and moving around the back of him to help him out of the bonds, first untying the blindfold. He groaned and fell onto the bed after you unhooked the belt around his torso, then removing the leg restraints and unhooking the swing from the ceiling and storing it in its place under the bed.

"You're a gentleman," he groaned, then went to go get some paper towels while you went to go take a nice, hot shower.


End file.
